Not so Long
by vanderlines
Summary: Apenas o destino de Hermione Jean Granger.


O barulho das folhas caindo pelo gramado do lado de fora era a única coisa que se podia ouvir naquele quarto, o maior quarto da Toca, o lugar em que naquele momento, Hermione Granger se preparava para virar Hermione Weasley.

A menina estava impaciente, mal acabara de botar o vestido e já andava de um lado para o outro, esbarrando sempre na escrivaninha que ficava logo ao lado do espelho. Seu olhar se perdia nos tantos acessórios que Gina e a senhora Weasley lhe haviam dado para usar naquela noite, mas um objeto que estava logo ao canto, ao lado da tiara de tia Muriel lhe chamava mais atenção, o conteúdo colorido que havia ali dentro fazia a garota pensar se o que estava fazendo era realmente o certo, se devia prosseguir com a ideia louca que Ron havia tido.

Ela o amava, com todas as forças, isso ela não podia negar. Seus olhos a entregavam sempre que encontravam os do ruivo, qualquer um que notasse o brilho nos olhos de Hermione saberia que o que ela sentia pelo garoto era o mais puro amor. Mas, seria certo o fazer sofrer por causa do seu infeliz destino?

As batidas suaves de Gina na porta fizeram Hermione se sobressaltar por um momento, lembrando-se que não tinha a noite inteira para mexer nas memórias do passado. A menina então se sentou na cama, de um modo que pudesse ficar de frente ao espelho e então murmurou não muito alto:

– Entre.

A ruiva entrou no quarto logo em seguida, trazendo consigo um copo cheio de uísque de fogo, e em seus lábios um sorriso, que era realmente muito parecido com o de Ron.

– Queria saber como a noiva estava – Ela murmurou, andando com cuidado pelo quarto que agora estava entulhado de presentes e roupas. – Quero que tome isto – Ela lhe estendeu o copo e se sentou ao lado da menina – Diz que faz bem para a noiva um pouquinho de álcool antes do casamento. – Ela disse quando a garota finalmente aceitou a bebida, mas sem tomar um gole.

– Você sabe que eu não posso tomar isso. – Hermione dizia enquanto botava o copo cuidadosamente em cima da escrivaninha

– Desculpe, eu me...

– Esqueci. – Hermione completou a frase da amiga – Relaxa Gina, eu não fiquei brava – Ela tentou sorrir para a ruiva, mas não conseguiu.

– O que foi? – Perguntou Gina enquanto cruzava os braços e a encarava.

Hermione demorou a responder, mas depois de um longo minuto, ela falou:

– Isso é errado Gina.

– Por que Hermione?

– Você ainda me pergunta por quê? – A menina dissera já batendo seus braços ao lado do corpo e levantando-se subitamente da cama em que estava, ficando assim de costas para a ruiva. – Como é que você deixa isso acontecer com o seu irmão? Como é que você deixa eu me casar com ele?

Hermione se controlava para não gritar, pois por mais que a música do lado de fora agora estivesse ligada, alguém poderia escuta-las.

– Como é que você _deixou_ ele me pedir em casamento? – Ela completou, virando-se para encarar Gina que mantinha a mesma expressão de antes.

– Hermione, eu não posso impedir o meu irmão de ser feliz – Ela disse simplesmente, encolhendo os ombros aos poucos enquanto descruzava os braços em sinal de rendição, não era o objetivo de Gina brigar naquele momento.

O silêncio pairou por ali durante alguns segundos, deixando novamente agora, somente o som que tocava nos jardins.

– Me desculpe, não queria ter sido grossa – Hermione confessara, abaixando os olhos e encarando o chão que lhe parecia muito convidativo no momento.

– Hermione, de uma forma ou de outra, eu te entendo, e _isso_ – Ela apontou para o frasco com o conteúdo colorido – não irá atrapalhar a sua felicidade.

As duas se abraçaram e ficaram ali por um bom tempo, curtindo o som abafado que saia dos jardins. Hermione sentiu vontade de chorar para a amiga, mas não o fez, já tinha chorado muito por essa maldita doença.

Gina ficou com Hermione até o último minuto, ajudando-a a passar a maquiagem em seu rosto e a ajeitar os últimos detalhes de seu vestido, não houve mais objeções da parte de Hermione quanto ao casamento, ela simplesmente aceitou a decisão de Ron de casar-se com uma pessoa com um curto prazo de validade.

– Pronta? – Gina perguntara com um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

– Sim. – Hermione respondera com a voz firme.

O casamento fora extraordinário, Ron estava maravilhoso em seu terno, o sorriso que ele estampava em seu rosto era o que mais fazia Hermione pensar que o que estava fazendo era o certo, o ruivo e a morena eram as pessoas mais felizes do mundo naquele momento e nada poderia mudar a felicidade de ambos.

Os anos se passaram e nasceram Hugo e Rose, Hermione se sentiu completa, agora que tinha sua família formada tudo poderia acontecer, ela não questionaria seu destino mais, pois não seria de todo infeliz, teve seus momentos, conseguiu viver com Ron por muitos anos e ainda pôde formar a família que ela tanto sonhara em formar.

Foi então, que numa tarde quente de outubro, logo após o aniversário de quatro anos de Hugo, que a morte lhe chegou, Ron havia acabado de ler para ela um conto do livro de Beedle, o Bardo e Hermione então, não lutou ou questionou a morte, somente a acompanhou de bom grado, como se fossem velhas amigas.


End file.
